Romantic Siblings Wiki
Welcome to the Romantic Siblings Wiki THE ROMANTIC SIBLINGS WIKI / THE SIBLING ROMANCE WIKI / ROMANCE BETWEEN SIBLINGS IN ANIME AND MANGA WIKI Many a story in anime and manga tell of the romance and attraction that blossoms between a teenage boy and a teenage girl. It is interesting to observe the beginning of their romance, and the ups and downs that they experience during their relationship. However, a very unique, bizarre, and interesting shipping and relationship that can primarily be found in Japanese anime and manga, is when blood related siblings, a brother and a sister, begin to feel deep friendship, social and emotional intimacy, and varying degrees of romantic feelings, and these feelings begin to develop and blossom into love between themselves. This wiki will feature such romantic couples, and explore the friendship, Philia love, and non-sexual feelings and relationships that mark them as very special people, indeed. ( Developmental Note---This Wikia is an experimental venture, and as such, is conditional and provisional at this time. The 'Go Ahead' for construction has tentatively been given, with the subsequent full-scale construction and editing of this wiki scheduled for sometime in the unspecified future. ) Concept of this Wiki The English word " Love " is an all-encompassing term. But there are four shades of meaning to love that are designated by the Greek words, Eros, Storge, Philia, and Agape. ''The attraction among most teenage couples of opposite genders is ''Eros Love, ''the love that is the binding force between the genders. Many feel that the summit of ''Eros Love ''is marriage, and the sharing of a sexual relationship between the couple. ''Storge Love ''is the love shared between generational members of the same family, for instance, between parent and child. ''Philia Love ''is the attraction of deep friendship, social and emotional intimacy, and light romance that can be found between a brother and sister, between friends or neighbors, between schoolmates or workmates, or between ones who have the same spiritual outlooks. ''Agape Love ''is the love based on the desire of individuals or couples to want to do what is socially correct and proper, the love of all that is noble, upright, and best for your partner, and best for all. The narrow focus of this Wiki will be the ''Philia Love ''that can be found between siblings, mostly of the opposite genders. Siblings that are romantic with each other, are not afraid to show that, but do not have a sexual relationship with one another. Because the love and attraction of ''Philia Love is so very rare, and almost never to be found in modern romance novels, it should be fun and enjoyable to explore the very special couples who can be said to be Romantic Siblings. Structure and Format of this Wiki This Wiki will feature one couple per page. The pages of the romantic couples will be indexed by alphabetical order of the family name. Each page will begin with a brief review of the anime or manga wherein the romantic sibling couple can be found. Next will be a section describing the family and family circumstances that the sibling couple find themselves in. After that will be the individual profiles of the two lovers. First will be the profile of the female, the sister, followed by the profile of the male, the brother. A link will be provided as to where one can watch the anime or read the manga. Finally, there will be, if needed, a Commentary and Opinion section for remarks and observations about the couple. ____________________________________ The Romantic Siblings Wiki contains mature subject matter, and may not be suitable for children or pre-teens. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED !!! This Wiki has a very narrow, specialized, and bizarre focus, and as such, may not be able to be edited with ordinary manpower and assuming ordinary literary circumstances. With rare exceptions, this Wiki will only feature opposite gender sibling couples. This Wiki will not feature sibling couples that are shown in the anime or manga to have had a sexual relationship, will not feature incest, and will not feature male with male couples. The Management Positions for the Romantic Siblings Wikia are all taken, and the editing manpower of this wikia is currently adequate. However, if you still insist that you want to edit on this wikia, you MUST observe these Editing Guidelines, found here. Latest activity Category:Browse